


Омут памяти

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir





	Омут памяти

  
После окончания занятий Альбус никуда не торопится. Сначала — спускается в Большой зал к ужину. Потом — проверяет домашние задания в кабинете, выслушивая каждый день по несколько гениальных идей от мальчиков и получая одну-две записки с признаниями в любви — от девочек. И только после этого поднимается к себе в комнату.  
  
Альбус делает это после полуночи, когда студенты уже не ходят по коридорам. Кажется, что после полуночи жизнь в Хогвартсе замирает. И Альбус тоже разрешает себе остановиться.  
  
В своей комнате он первым делом запирает дверь, потом неспешно переодевается, принимает душ. Только после этого заклинанием открывает дверцы шкафа и видит перед собой серебристую гладь Омута памяти. С обеих сторон от него стоят стеллажи со стеклянными флаконами, заполненными не то жидкостью, не то газом золотистого цвета. Его воспоминания, извлеченные из головы специально для того, чтобы сохранить их такими же яркими, как в первые моменты после событий.  
  
Альбус знает: память часто подводит, выдает желаемое за действительное или подменяет одно другим. А многие воспоминания хочется сохранить максимально бережно.  
  
Он извлекает с нижней полки левого стеллажа сначала один флакон и выливает содержимое в Омут памяти, но пока не ныряет в него с головой. Стоит в задумчивости, словно не решаясь что-то сделать, и смотрит на ту же самую нижнюю полку. На ней стоит еще несколько флаконов. Мало, так мало… Наконец Альбус принимает решение и сгребает их все, один за другим выливает в чашу Омута и наблюдает за тем, как полупрозрачный туман и золотистые воспоминания закручиваются в водоворот, который вращается все быстрее и быстрее. И тогда Альбус наклоняется над ним и опускает лицо.  
  
Геллерт. Уже не тот пронизанный солнцем Годриковой лощины прекрасный юноша, другой, старше лет на десять. Геллерт стягивает с себя брюки, в то время как Альбус быстро расстегивает пуговицы на своей рубашке, свои брюки он уже снял, они вместе с ботинками валяются на полу. Потом они подходят друг к другу так быстро, как будто их притягивает магнитом. У Геллерта короткие и мягкие волосы, в которые Альбус зарывается пальцами, и одновременно с этим Геллерт кладет ладони на его ягодицы, сминая пальцами и раздвигая, Альбус охает и прижимается к нему.  
  
Тогда они встретились случайно и поняли, что им не о чем говорить. Альбус часто напоминает себе об этом. Сейчас он шагает дальше.  
  
Геллерт поджидал его в номере отеля в Вене, когда Альбус приехал туда на конференцию по теоретической трансфигурации. Тогда они встретились впервые после смерти Арианы и долгой разлуки. Альбус скучал. Геллерт, как ни странно, тоже. Альбус смотрит, как они катаются по огромной кровати, даже не сняв одежду, целуются и трутся друг об друга, как ненормальные. Как будто заключенные, которых держали впроголодь годами, а сейчас те дорвались до еды. После будет разговор, который Альбус совершенно не хочет вспоминать.  
  
Снова Геллерт, который аппарировал прямо в его комнату в Годриковой лощине, спустя год после встречи в Вене. Альбус смотрит, как Геллерт выворачивает его руку за спину, нагибает и впечатывает лицом в кровать, шипит на ухо со злостью, как Альбус Дамблдор бесит его одним фактом своего существования. Альбус не дергается и не чувствует себя оскорбленным только потому, что чувствует, как к его заднице сквозь несколько слоев ткани прижимается каменный стояк. После этого случая Альбус навсегда покинул тот дом, а Аберфорт сделал это еще раньше него.  
  
Геллерт сильно изменился за прошедшие несколько лет, и Альбус в ту встречу не мог понять, к лучшему или худшему. Геллерт сильно похудел, щеки впали, но улыбался он еще заразительнее, чем раньше, и глаза горели упорством и дьявольским огнем. В тот раз Альбусу не понравилось. Геллерт, даже входя в него в быстром рваном темпе на пике, делал это так, как будто участвовал в каком-то ритуале. Делал все напоказ. Слишком наигранно касался его сосков длинными тонкими пальцами. Слишком театрально опускался ртом на член Альбуса до тех пор, пока Альбус не забился в вымученном оргазме.  
  
Геллерт извинился спустя всего пару месяцев — раньше перерывы были намного дольше. Все такой же худой, даже глаза запали, а волосы небрежно собраны на затылке в короткую косичку. Геллерт предложил Альбусу трахнуть его в ответ, и Альбус воспользовался предложением, по непонятной ему даже сейчас причине стараясь быть настолько нежным, насколько это возможно, пока Геллерт стонал под ним и умолял быть быстрее, жестче, сам делал себе больно, и успокоился только тогда, когда Альбус прижал его к матрасу, не давая дергаться самому.  
  
Геллерт, как это ни странно, все еще надеялся на что-то, когда заявился в «Сладкое Королевство» под видом бродяги из Шотландии и терпеливо дожидался, пока позовут Альбуса Дамблдора, преподавателя Защиты от темных искусств в Хогвартсе. Когда Альбус пришел, глаза бродяги уже изменились и стали разноцветными — узнать Геллерта было несложно. Пришлось подниматься в одну из комнат наверху. Там Геллерт не дал ему сказать ни слова. Альбус еще закрывал дверь, а Геллерт уже подошел к нему сзади и запустил руку между ног, за пару секунд возбуждая так, что закончились не только слова, но и мысли.  
  
Геллерт, тот самый Геллерт, которого несколько дней назад исключили из Дурмштранга, сидит у Альбуса на коленях и ерзает на них так, что терпеть совершенно невозможно. И даже не думает слезать с них, хотя прекрасно чувствует его возбуждение. Наслаждается тем, как Альбус смущается и не знает, что выбрать: чтобы Геллерт отошел на безопасное расстояние или чтобы продолжил то, что он делает сейчас. Геллерт рассказывает ему что-то об обычаях своей школы прямо в ухo, смеется и задевает шею теплым дыханием.  
  
Да. Так правильно. Только тогда и было правильно.  
  
Альбус выныривает из Омута, встряхивает головой, как будто она намокла, и опирается обеими руками о края чаши, не обращая внимания на возбуждение. Ему нужно перевести дыхание. Он старается убирать за собой сразу, вынимая воспоминания одно за другим и помещая их по подписанным флаконам. Каждый раз он надеется, что к концу этого ритуала он успокоится настолько, что отправится прямиком под одеяло, а не снова в душ. И каждый раз проигрывает.  
  
Он надеется, что они с Геллертом больше никогда не встретятся.  



End file.
